impromptu late night breakfast
by dezel
Summary: Konstantin is hungry, and Mihai goes along with it.
_written for a friend, and things that roommate and i do that inspire overly fluffy things._

* * *

It surprisingly had been Konstantin's idea, at two in the morning, he popped up in his roommate's bedroom with an offer to go for a late dinner or an early breakfast because he's hungry and they don't have food in their apartment. Normally, Mihai would suggest these things and Konstantin would shoot them down because it's late and he wants to sleep or he has too much homework or he to work in the morning. Little excuses that would bug Mihai at times, but he'd be able to find someone who was willing these impromptu meals.

There's quiet chatter as they throw on warmer clothes, because neither really want to drive at this hour and there's a little restaurant nearby that's open at all hours. It's Mihai who locks the door, and shoves his hands into his pockets, keys jingling at the motion.

"So, why two in the morning?"

"I told you, I'm hungry. We have no food and won't until pay day."

Mihai snorts. "Right." He can see his breath in the air, and the frost on the car windows. It's the time of year where the weather is caught between winter and spring, and the temperature rises and falls much like Konstantin's moods. A cool breezes catches him and he wraps his arms around himself, shivering a little. "The walk about fifteen minutes, right?" He's beginning to regret wearing a light sweater instead of a jacket and can feel the cold nip through the fabric of his jeans.

"About, yeah." Konstantin walks a little closer to him, wrapping his arm around Mihai's arms. "Better?"

"Kind of."

He hums a little, lowly. They had decided to live together out of almost nowhere. Mihai needed to move out of his former apartment, because he couldn't tolerate living alone like he thought he could and Konstantin needed help with rent after it had gone up. A mutual friend of theirs, or more, Mihai's friend and Konstantin's classmate had suggested they live together. At first, neither really liked the idea but eventually warmed up to the idea. Mihai moved in within two months.

They're not the _best_ of friends, but they're definitely getting there. They'll complain about girls (or boys, in some cases), homework, their jobs. Everything set into an odd life for them, they take turns cooking, do laundry and chores together, among a lot of other things. There are times where they've even slept together in the same bed, and that's been happening more and more recently.

"Here," Konstantin finally says, stopping and getting in front of Mihai. "Get on my back."

" _Huh_?"

"It's fine. I think you'll be light enough."

Mihai wrinkles his nose. The thought of being carried? He feels almost like a child, but whatever. There's no ulterior motive, anyways. He climbs onto Konstantin's back, and wraps his arms around his neck, and Konstantin lets out a little grunt, staggering forward as he stands up. His arms are lopped underneath his legs in hopes to keep him hoisted and from falling.

"Okay, you're heavier than you look." Scowling a little, Mihai digs the sharp end of his elbow into Konstantin's collarbone, earning a yell. "Jeez, be careful or I'll drop you!"

"'s that a threat?"

" _Yes_."

Mihai lets out a little huff and rests his chin on top of Konstantin's head. "For a city, the sky looks pretty nice."

"Hmm."

"Makes me miss home."

"Ya think of ever goin' back?"

Mihai shrugs the best he can. He notices that Konstantin's pace had slowed down, possibly due to the extra weight and his breathing is heavier. "Yeah. I miss my little brother."

"Right. I forgot you had siblings. I'm an only child."

"That sucks."

"I guess." There's a lapse of silence, outside of a few cars passing by and Konstantin's breathing. Mihai is feeling only marginally drowsy when they reach the restaurant, where he's less than gently dropped to the ground. At least he lands on his feet and Konstantin is kind of enough to open the door for him, as well as a few people who exit, obviously still drunk from whatever they had been up to earlier.

They're seated almost immediately, and it doesn't take too long for them to place their orders. This time around, Mihai gets something smaller than Konstantin, who orders _a lot_ while trying to remain in budget. Their waitress is obviously an overworked, underpaid and exhausted young woman whose hair is falling out of the ponytail it's in. Though she comes off as impatient, it's obvious she's struggling to remain polite. For it being so late, Mihai takes notice that it's busy, and the girl explains there was a home game and it's a Friday. _Of course._

He orders something small, finding that he doesn't have a very big appetite, meanwhile, Konstantin orders _a lot_. It's strange to him, because it's always the other way around. Kosta is the light, somewhat picky eater, while Mihai will eat just about anything so long as it has a good smell. He sips his coffee the waitress brings as Kostantin scarfs down his food.

Around him, he listens to the quiet and calm chatter, watches as people come and go, a few who stagger from too much alcohol consumption. There's a few whose faces are painted with their team's colors and it looks both awful and funny at the same time. Then again, he's guilty of going all out himself.

"So, what do you want to do after we graduate college?"

"Head back home with my degree and find work." There's only some sarcasm to his tone, but Mihai gets the gist of it. He's just as homesick as Mihai is, even if they've spent the past four years abroad. "Maybe finally listen to my grandmother and settle down."

"With a woman?"

"Can't very well marry another man, can I?"

"Do you want to?"

"We playin' twenty questions, Mihai?" Mihai shoots him a grin and shrugs. "What are you going to do after graduation?" Just a few more months. If it were up to Mihai, he would spend at least spend another year in college if it meant he could live with Konstantin awhile longer.

"No idea yet." He slumps forward in his booth. "Are we really adults now?"

Konstantin shrugs. "I guess." He takes a bite of the pancakes he ordered. "To answer your question, yes, I would rather marry another man but you know how it is. _Baba_ would have a heart attack."

Mihai sits up straighter and pours himself another cup of coffee. Their waitress checks in on them, before going off to attend another table. There's yelling—more like cheering—from another table. They're chanting something, even though the game is long over. Probably supported the winning team, and he waits until they quiet down to ask his question. "Anyone you'd want to marry?"

"Yeah, but he probably doesn't like me back."

"How would you know?"

Konstantin shrugs. "It'd be my luck. 'sides, I doubt he and I would see each other after we both move back home."

 _Oh._ "I guess I understand. There's still no harm in trying."

Konstantin goes quiet after that and Mihai drops the subject. Instead, he brings up a different one, about piercings and tattoos, because he knows Konstantin has one of a lion on his shoulder blade. Mihai doesn't ever think he'll get anything, aside from the one in his ear (that he hardly ever wears anyways). Still, he's given a recommendation of a place in Serbia, should he ever be interested and in the area. Konstantin finishes up his food.

Afterwards, they head out, after groaning about having to go back out into the cold (worst idea ever).

"Want me to carry you back?" There's a little grin on Konstantin's face when Mihai scrunches up his nose, before breaking into a smile.

"Be a good slave and do so."

"Only if you never say those words again."

"Yeah, yeah." He gets back onto Konstantin's back, and pats him on the head. His hair is surprisingly soft, so he runs his fingers through the black strands and intentionally messes up his hair. About halfway home, Konstantin finally gives up and sets him down, much more nicely than before.

"Sorry, too tired."

Mihai shrugs, and cuts through a few yards, allowing his friend to follow him. "Just so you know, Kosta, you can go through here. It's quicker."

"I didn't know this place existed."

"Well, now you do." The alleyway's path is set between a couple of buildings, and straight ahead, Konstantin can see their building, with the long, ugly fence right across the parking lot they're near. Of course, it's where the dog park is and where residents can take their dogs to run if they want. Without much thinking, he quickens his pace.

Mihai grins to himself and runs forward, leaping onto his roommate's back and causes him to stumble and nearly fall. "Carry me, my dear servant!"

"You had too much coffee!"

"Onwards!" He points towards their brick building. With a grumble, Konstantin gathers his bearings, adjusts his weight and better grips on Mihai's legs to hold him up again. "You can be good when you want to be."

"I will drop you."

"Uh-huh, sure." He feels himself slide down as Konstantin loosens his grip, so he tightens his arms around Konstantin's neck. "Don't!"

Somehow, Konstantin manages to get up the steps without dropping his friend, who happily unlocks the entry door for them and even more surprisingly, makes up to the second floor without too much of a problem. Still, he doesn't let go until they're inside and he half drops Mihai onto the couch, where his cat leaps up onto him in greeting. Mihai gives the cat a big kiss, before setting him down and reaching out towards Konstantin.

"You should cuddle with me."

"Are you serious?"

"Very." Konstantin blushes but gets onto the couch, laying on his side so he's facing Mihai, one arm awkwardly under his head and the other over Mihai's waist. There's a tired smile from his roommate, who rests his hand on Konstantin's face and the other on his arm. "Night." He gives Konstantin a little kiss on his nose, before turning over and quickly falls asleep. With a little sigh and some envy that even after a few cups of coffee, Mihai can still somehow manage to fall asleep, he nestles himself in close and buries his face into Mihai's neck.

"Night." However, he doesn't fall asleep as the cat crawls all over them, looking smug and climbs up onto the back of the couch. "Stop judgin' me, you damn cat." Knowing his future is quickly coming, he wishes he could live more in the moment, of being able to cuddle with Mihai instead of worrying so much. Maybe he'll talk to Mihai about just staying here, instead of going home. They could get visas to work, maybe permanent jobs.

Without much thought, he shifts and moves, lightly pressing a kiss to Mihai's cheek and nestles his face into Mihai's hair. It doesn't take too much longer, but he finally does drift off, the last thing he really notices is the cat climbing over them again.


End file.
